Endoscopes are commonly used to view a region inside a subject (e.g., a human, or animal), such as, for example, when performing a therapeutic or interventional medical procedure to view an interior area in the subject or to perform a medical or diagnostic procedure on an interior area of a subject. Typically, an endoscope has a manipulation portion (e.g., a handle) coupled to an elongated portion (e.g., a flexible elongated portion, a rigid elongated portion, a semi-rigid elongated portion). During use of the endoscope, the manipulation portion remains outside the subject while the elongated portion is at least partially disposed inside the subject. Generally, the elongated portion has one or more optical components (e.g., one or more lenses, fiber optics, video imager) to illuminate and view the region inside the subject, and the manipulation portion has one or more devices designed to control the optical components and the position of the elongated portion in the subject. In general, after each use in a medical procedure, the endoscope is cleaned to remove detritus, and subsequently disinfected and/or sterilized.
Regular use and cleaning of the endoscope can expose sensitive electronic components to liquids resulting in eventual failure of the device, yet frequent cleaning with liquid decontaminating agents is necessary. The cleaning process and diagnostic use expose the exterior of the endoscope to liquids that if allowed to contact the electronic components of the interior of the endoscope could cause the breakdown and/or malfunction of the electronic components. Routine use of the endoscope can result in permitting a cut, break, or other breach of the otherwise waterproof sheathing of the elongated portion of the endoscope permitting fluid to enter the interior of the elongated portion of the endoscope. Once inside, the fluid can migrate to and damage the electronic components of the endoscope.
Traditional light sources for endoscopic use are generally of two types: incandescent filament lamps and arc lamps. Both types of lamps are very inefficient in converting electrical power to light, and consequently produce large amounts of heat. The heat must be dissipated. Furthermore, these light sources typically reside outside of the endoscope itself. External light sources must be connected to the endoscope, thereby tethering the endoscope to the light source and limiting the portability and range of motion of the endoscope.
There have been numerous attempts to utilize low power (<1 W electrical power consumption, typically operating below 100 mW) LEDs coupled to fiber optic light guides as light sources for endoscopy, dentistry, and for remote illumination of objects. Most of these prior attempts employ numerous low power LEDs for remote illumination. Multiple LEDs have been necessary because the light output from a single, low power LED is very low and there is poor coupling of light emitted by the LED(s) into the optical fiber. In other examples, the LED light source is external to the endoscope and attached to the endoscope handle through a light guide post. This is problematic because there are very large light losses at the connection with the endoscope handle.
Thus, there is a need for a fully self-contained, portable endoscope that is not tethered to an external light and/or power source and that can withstand multiple uses and cleanings while maintaining the integrity of the liquid sensitive components of the endoscope.